Chapter 7
Revelation and Destiny (判明と行く先, Hanmei to Yukusak) is the seventh chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Panicking and feeling like something is crawling around underneath his skin, Allen attempt to escape the creature holding him and activate his Innocence. When it doesn’t respond, he remembers that Komui told him it wouldn’t move due to the anesthesia used for Allen’s reparative procedure. Angered, Allen forces his Innocence to invocate, but his Cross unravels and contorts oddly, terrifying Allen. The creature holding him then speaks to him, telling him not to force himself when he can’t feel his arm. Attempting to assure Allen that she is not someone to be feared, the creature shows Allen the Rosy Cross on her forehead, the mark which the Black Order uses to identify its members. The creature, Hevlaska, then touches her forehead to Allen’s and begins reciting ascending percentages. When she reaches the final percentage, 83%, she pulls away from Allen, revealing that she has reverted his arm to it normal state and that his maximum synchronization rate is 83%. When Allen asks, Hevlaska explains that the synchronization rate is the value of how well an Accommodator can invoke their Anti-Akuma weapon from their Innocence, stating a lower value results in a more difficult invocation. Hevlaska then sets Allen down, apologizing and telling him she only wanted to learn more about him. She then reveals that Allen’s Innocence will “someday create a great ‘Destroyer of Time’ in a dark future”. Komui applauds Allen, saying that he’ll be expecting a lot from Allen. Incensed, Allen throws a punch at Komui, which the man blocks with his clipboard. Allen demands to be allowed to hit Komui, to which Komui points out that Allen had already taken his shot. Komui apologizes to Allen for scaring him, explaining that being examined by Hevlaska is a standard procedure. Still angry, Allen demands an explanation of Innocence, which Komui obliges to. Komui reveals that hundreds of years before, mankind discovered a “Cube”, which said: “To the future generations…We are the ones who triumphed over the darkness, And the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee Here, we leave a message…” Komui goes on explaining that the Cube held prophecies and instructions on how to use a substance known as the “Crystal of God”, which modern generations called “Innocence”. Innocence, when processed and converted to a weapon, was then called an “Anti-Akuma Weapon”. Komui explains that the creators of the Cube had once fought the Millennium Earl using Innocence, but the war was so great that it resulted in the destruction of the world through what the Bible calls “The Great Flood”, though the Cube calls the time “The Three Days of Darkness”. The Cube also prophesizes that destruction will come again with the Earl’s return, and because the Earl has, indeed returned, the New World Alliance obeyed the orders within the Cube and decreed the creation of religious organization known as the Black Order, which would revive the use of Innocence by humans to defeat the Millennium Earl. The Black Order gathered Innocence and Accommodators, those who can wield Innocence, in order to fight the Earl. In retaliation to this, the Earl has started creating an army of Akuma, using a substance known as “Dark Matter” to attempt to destroy Innocence before its full potential could be realized. Because of the Great Flood, the 109 pieces of Innocence had been spread throughout the world, and the Black Order is in a race with the Earl to retrieve as many as they can. His explanation concluded, Komui offers his hand and asks Allen to join them to help save the world, “even though they won’t make a penny off of it”. Allen takes Komui’s hand and becomes a member of the Black Order. With it official, Komui tells Allen that there are nineteen other Exorcists who he will be helping on missions to retrieve the Innocence, introducing Hevlaska as being one of those Exorcists, though she does not leave the building. Hevlaska blesses Allen with a prayer, hoping for his protection. In his new room, Allen reflects on his resolve, swearing to a picture on the wall of a pierrot bearing a coffin on its back, which he uses to represent Mana, that he will “keep walking as long as he lives”. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes * Hevlaska has a prophecy ability. Navigation Category:Chapters